Fatherly Instincts
by SeraPiro
Summary: A cute story of the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Their many adventures together etc. Please R&R, warning is posted inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties or characters from InuYasha.

**Warning: This FanFiction may not be suitable to all audiences. Offensive language and suggestive themes. Not recommended for anyone under 13. You have been warned**. If you are beyond 17 years, read 'The Beautiful Willowed Rose' first.

**Fatherly Instincts: **

Sesshoumaru sauntered onward as usual. The odd time he would let his lip cork into a smile as he saw his favourite Rin and Jaken tackling each other. Most of the time he paid no attention. He was embarrassed of his action. How could he pick up a human? But then his mind would always take him back to that day when she stayed by his side... even when he tried threatening her with his demon.

Just like InuYasha's mother. She was not nasty to him. If anything she treated him with more respect than his father did... he only saw through her weaknesses. The first, she was human, the second... she was weak. Not much of an excuse but Sesshoumaru deemed it to be worth hating for.

Before Rin, he had not much to live for. Of coarse he was Prince of the Western Lands and guarded his territory but it became repetitive to the point Sesshoumaru would just kill the damn trespassers for amusement. For demons, killing was the ultimate entertainment. InuYasha had let it been known to Sesshoumaru that his acts were cowardish and Sesshoumaru walked away winning the battle, but lost the war with a broken ego. He remembered the one time he had encountered Rin sitting beside him when he was weak and healing himself. He took one look at her, and for the first time felt a deep sadness crawl into his stomach. The bruises... all those bruises. As if she had been thrown to the ground and kicked by the villagers.

Sesshoumaru remembered why his disgust for human kind was so. They destroy the world around them as well as the lives around them for no reason. It made him sick to think any man would call himself strong when he bitch slapped a child. Sesshoumaru laughed at the thought of man kind. It was ironic, and dramatising. Once Sesshoumaru and all demons were gone, the world be full of men, and so many would have to live the life Rin once did. He would protect her for as long as he could... but he knew that one day soon... she would be developing and asking questions. The villagers would once again be after her... but in a different manner. He could not stand the image in his mind of anyone on top of Rin. He would kill any boy that came within a mile radius of them.

His affections for her were becoming clear as Sesshoumaru's flashbacks were pouring out into his head. The time Kagura kidnapped her and left her in Naraku's care... Sango's brother nearly chopped her head off. If the boy was not in Naraku's care he would have snapped his spine in two. Even when the band of seven got a hold of Rin. He thought it would be the last time... if it wasn't for his fast thinking she surely would have already been dead.

'Lord Sesshoumaru... would you come with Rin to play?' He felt a small hand tugging at his pant leg. He looked down. Her face was so innocent. Nothing on her face read anything about the real world. Or the cruelty of man. Everyone who had done her wrong, her logic would probably tell her to go hug them. He loved her. Not in a sick way that even reaches Sesshoumaru's ears of the horror stories that goes on in the villages. But he loved her in a way that no other being could. He would fly off of the mountain to catch her if she fell. He would risk his life when her safety was at risk.

The words haunted him by his father. The conversation was clear in his memory. "I do not need to be loved by anyone! I am alone and will always stay alone. I risk my life for no one." "One day, Sesshoumaru... you will understand."

Sesshoumaru raised his head to the sky. "Yes Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru will accompany you." He took in a deep breath. A cloud drifted slowly across the Eastern Plains. Sesshoumaru kept his eye on it. The shape looked to be the great InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru looked down to Rin and smiled.

Sesshoumaru had developed fatherly instincts for Rin. Together as they would go on adventures, one thing be known... this is their story.

**New Chapter coming soon. Please R&R**


	2. Alone in the Dark

Alone in the Dark

It had been days since they returned home. The feeling of a bed was just beginning to register with Rin as she opened her eyes. She stretched and slowly made her way out of her room and into the corridor. As every morning, she greeted Lord Sesshomaru with all her love. He never smiled... he more so understood the feeling and excepted her gratitude with grace. However, this morning was different. There was no Sesshomaru to be greeted. Rin looked around, but not even a sight of Jaken or Ah-Un. A feeling crept down her back. Something was very unsettling... to which she began noticing differences in the environment around her. Lord Sesshomaru had a very large and profound palace... This place was large but distinct. Almost a failed replica of his palace. Rin began walking the halls. Her bravery was one thing Sesshomaru could not take credit for. Her strength was undeniable and determination steady, but it was not enough for what happened next.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken? Where are you?"

A purple haze of miasma began seeping into the room. An army of bugs flew and crawled into the room as Rin did her best to avoid them... but to no avail. A dark figure made his entrance. Rin felt her stomach churn at the grin he gave. "Welcome back home... Rin... kukukuku" His laughter filled the room as she was swallowed up into the purple cloud and taken to the spiders nest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Wake up!! Wake Up Me Lord!!!" Jaken pathetically gestured. Sesshomaru's senses jolted back to him. Everything was a blur... Something just happened moments ago... but he could not remember what. "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin has been captured again!!!" Sesshomaru sat up and peered into the imps eyes. "So? What will you have me do about it?" He questioned without any remorce. "But my lord... Rin... she..." "Yes, she is gone... but she is also human. I must not take the same path as InuYasha... should we find her on our travels... then we'll get her back. I will not make the same mistake as my father." Sesshomaru looked into the pond just below him. 'I knew I was going soft the minute I let her into my life... she is a weakness they are using... I have no weaknesses.' Jaken looked at Sesshomaru for a moment then turned away. 'It's to bad... I was really starting to like her.' Jaken thought to himself.

Rin shivered as the cold stone floor only became more uncomfortable as she shifted. Locked in a room with no light, she sighed wishing to see him again. 'He is like a second father to me... more like just a father. The villagers beat me... no one cared... but he did... he'll be here any moment...' Her thoughts and memmories were all she had at this point. The door opened and Rin cringed for the worst. Naraku smirked as he noticed her hiding in the corner. "Is that any way to treat a visitor... I just have one thing to say to you darling, Sesshomaru has 5 days in which he has to come save you... for my plan is simple... If he does not show up... you die. If he shows up, he has the same chance of living as you. Since I am a patient man, if that is the case I will kill him and release you." Rin's eyes widened in shock. "He will kill you first." She retorted with her small voice. Naraku chuckled and knelt by her. "If that is the case, he won't be able to find you..." With that, he got back up and stormed out of the room with laughter. Rin sat back understanding the situation. If she died, Sesshomaru would be safe... if he came for her, he was in danger. At the same time, a great fear began to grow with her.

Sesshomaru continued to walk the Northern lands until he stumbled across a strange field. He slowly proceeded forward, when all of a sudden the ground gave way and Sesshomaru fell into a deep underground cavern. Jaken ran to the whole and looked from the surface. No sign of Sesshomaru, just pitch black.

Sesshomaru checked his surroundings to see if there was anything threatening. A small tunnel was noticed and he headed straight for it. Not even two minutes into walking through the tunnel, Sesshomaru almost fainted at the smell of dead and rotting corpses. All along the sides were the unwanted dead. 'Hm, to lazy to bury so they just dump them all in here.' A small girl came to his sight. She looked no older than Rin but the look on her face was so morbid. A picture of Rin in the same position crossed his mind. The thought of her body decomposing in a place unfit like this. Sesshomaru weilded the Tensaiga but when it didn't respond to him, he realized they were all to far gone for rescuing. Finally the tunnel came to a halt and an opening of light let him back into the fresh air.

"Why father, have you cursed me with this feeling..." Sesshomaru felt compassion for the little girl and he tightened his fist. 'Fine... you win... I will try to find her.' Starting tonight, whoever dare keep Rin captive was going to pay.

Naraku sat back and watched Sesshomaru through Kanna's mirror. '1 day wasted... you only have 4 days left... and your not even on the right side of the map... kukuku'

To be continued... sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go to work... I don't know when I'll be able to update next so just sit tight and know that this story will be completed before I write another...

Please R&R. No flames please.


	3. Those Beautiful Blood Red Eyes

Fatherly Instincts: Chapter 3

Beautiful Blood Red Eyes

Once again, Rin awoke to a room of complete darkness. Being completely unaware of what time it was, she assumed it was morning. Her clothes were beginning to change to rags and her hair felt discustingly greasy. Her only relief was not being tied down or chained up. It was bad enough she had to encounter herself in such a predicament, she did not have the soul to go through that kind of torture. Her thoughts wrapped around Jaken, all the times he would play with her. She considered him to be her best friend. As sad as it was, reflecting on her past, she did not have much of a social life. In fact, if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru, she would have most likely become feral. Her mind lightened up as her memories took her places of where she wanted to be. Her own utopian thoughts were blocking out this horrible experience... That was until once again foot steps could be heard down the hall.

When the door opened, she knew she was in trouble. Instead of hiding like the last time, she stood to greet. "Well now... it seems your getting braver..." He smirked as he shoved her down into the wall. "However, bravery does not suit you... you should be hiding... or shall I break your spirit?" Rin held back tears. Nothing pleased this man. She tried to be sweet and not even that could help her. What did he want? Then another younger woman stepped into the room. She had white hair, a white night gown and carrying a mirror. "I do not believe you two have met... Rin, meet Kanna your knew prison guard... Kanna, take her up for a bath and change her clothes." "Yes master Naraku..." As Naraku left, Rin just sat there, pondering into those soulless eyes. Kanna almost reminded Rin of Sesshoumaru only Kanna's situation seemed depressing. It was almost like there was a little girl in there who was screaming in agony. There was no rush with Kanna... she waited until Rin was ready... then she pleaded "follow me." If it had been Kagura, she would have almost tore off Rin's arm for taking so long.

As Rin was discovering Naraku's castle... she tried memorizing land marks incase she did escape from her cell... only she realised her mistake. Everything about the castle was to keep prisoners in, only servants and reincarnations of Naraku could open the barrier. The castle kept changing. Where the hall led one way, would change every now and then to get into a different hallway. The stairs were the worst. Finally when Rin and Kanna had reached the master washroom, Rin looked all around in awe. Yes, she hated her foes but with so many enemies she wondered how they could hold such an elabrate palace for so long. The bath was more of a round pool and had a large statue of a woman battling demons in the middle of it. When Rin looked around, Kanna had left... the door was locked and there was no way out. The next thing she knew, the palace itself threw her into the bath. Naraku's voice echoed the halls... "Dear oh dear, don't be planning anything that could get you into trouble. You already have enough to worry about." With that being said, Rin quickly began taking advantage of the bath... since it may be the last one of her life.

Sesshoumaru was walking across the wide open plains trying to sniff out her sent. He knew Naraku would not be so easy on him. There was a barrier involved. It was all planned and Sesshoumaru knew it. He would need InuYasha and there was no way he was confessing to InuYasha that he was going to save a little girl. He knew his pride would possibly be the cause of her death but his pride was all he had... at least that's what he felt. "If only you hadn't scarred me so father... those years you spent with that slut and you expected me to be gentle with humans." His memories caught the best of him. InuYasha was lucky to know only the one side of his mother. InuYasha was her baby. Her everything. Sesshoumaru was a threat to her. Many of the times she would be the cause of the many conflicts Sesshoumaru had with his father. One of the many reasons why Sesshoumaru got stuck with the Tensaiga. He growled at the thought of walking in on his father... being on top of that wench. The way she used him... if InuYasha ceased to exist, InuTaisho would still be living.

However, a tiny memory slipped its way into his mind. A picture of Rin dancing and playing with Jaken. The joy on her face, the innocence of her... was it truly meant to be like this? Was he to walk out on the first relationship he ever created. His mind told him to go get her. 'Naraku took what's yours... she is yours... protect whats yours... save your daughter!'

When Jaken finally caught up to Sesshoumaru... he raised his hand to say something... being completely out of breathe... "Lord... Sess................." With that, Sesshoumaru was running at a lightning speed pace. Jaken's expression was priceless as he fell onto the grass and moaned... "I JUST CAUGHT UP TO YOU!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"

After Rin's bath she stepped out to see Kanna there again. She held out some clothes which Rin quickly put on. As they walked out of the master washroom, Naraku stood right in front of them. Rin was hesitant on looking at him... but when she did, there was something about him that seemed off. His eyes peirced into her. He was smiling. She didn't understand. Not even an hour ago he had slammed her into a wall. "You will accompany me in the guardens." Naraku dragged her outside. The setting was so much like Sesshoumaru's. It was almost as if he was trying to brainwash her into believing he was Sesshoumaru. Feeling very uneasy, she did everything he told her to do. Looking into his eyes was strange. Those eyes were gentle... what happened?

When the afternoon had passed, Rin was able to suprisingly have a little fun. Naraku did not send her back into the prison sell. He had given up one of his servants rooms for her providing Kanna watched her at all times. Rin lay back on the bed to think of what was going on... it was almost as if Naraku wanted her to prefer him over Sesshoumaru... but why?

Sorry again for cliff hanger, once got to go to work but I should update soon.


	4. Final Decision

Fatherly Instincts: Chapter 4

Final Decision

Sesshoumaru kept his search to find Rin. Over the mountains, through the lands and even underground his senses could not help him. A deep feeling bit into his gut... one he never felt before. His entire body became to heavy for him and he dropped to the ground... 'is this what the humans call despair?' He clutched his chest and he felt so much pain. Not physical pain. Everything about this pain was off. As if a huge part of him was missing. The thought came to him 'will I ever see her again?' The pain cut deeper into his mind as he realised the time he had waisted with his ego. 'She probably knows by now that I don't want her... but how can this be... I am almost ashamed to say that... a part of me enjoys her being around.' The Tensaiga began speaking to him. It's glowing light shone so bright it almost blinded the demon lord. The sword flew out from its sheath and floated in front of Sesshoumaru. Then the light consumed him.

Sesshoumaru was suddenly planted on a beach in the middle of night. The full moon cascaded down and made the sea sparkle. A figure was spotted standing over a cliff, looking down at him. 'It can't be.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. InuTaisho took long strides down to greet his first son. "Remember everything I have taught you." Sesshoumaru glared at his father. "I will not... you failed. You failed when you gave yourself to her." Sesshoumaru spat. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow. "I gave life... I gave life to both of you. Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru should be the Lord InuTaisho's strongest warrior prince sons... but you my son, have failed both you and your brother. For he was just as innocent as your precious Rin. Your feelings of guilt grow in you... for deep down, you know what power this family could have achieved had you not been a stubborn offspring. You cannot keep running away from your problems. InuYasha will help you, if you ask for his help. Either let the past continue to haunt you, and be rid of this girl or change. My son, this is the last time you will ever see me. The power I did not trust you with, is restored to the Tensaiga. Use it wisely." With that InuTaisho faded into the starry night sky. Sesshoumaru touched the Tensaiga and its heart began to beat. The sword glowed and once more flew from Sesshoumaru's grasp. It stopped midway in the air and turned as if the sword were facing him. With only one whip lash, Sesshoumaru felt a great pain on his shoulder.

Looking down, he noticed the sword had just cut his shoulder wide open. Oddly, there was no blood. Sesshoumaru cringed in pain as the wound sealed itself and the mark of a fang appeared replacing it. 'Father... what did you mean by a power you did not trust with me?' Suddenly a tear drop fell from his emotionless eyes. A moment of complete silence washed over him as the world started spinning. Being so confused and so very dizzy, he shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A tunnel appeared. A purple haze filled around him. The walls were dark and it was to hard to see anything. A room appeared before his face. More like a cage with a volt door. A little girl crying "Lord Sesshoumaru... please help me." The cry was repetitive. He knew this was the place he was keeping her... but he knew this world was not real. He placed his hand on the volt door and suprisingly walked right through it. Only then did he notice nothing about him was material... anything he touched would hot be touched... anything said would not be heard. Still he ventured on. He noticed the one he hated most standing over his... daughter. Her body completely malnurished as well as beaten. Everything he had once saved her from, so easily came back to haunt her. She curled into the corner. It didn't help. Sesshoumaru ran to her side and drew his sword, but alas, he was not really there. Naraku walked through him only to beat her more. His heart writhed in pain. Then he saw it. He saw his adolecent years... InuYasha was only a child. The things happening to her were minor to the abuse InuYasha grew up with. Sesshoumaru could see InuYasha where Rin was, being attacked by the older demons and also having to put up with the horror stories of the different forms of abuse. InuYasha cried for his big brother... but it was always his mother who would pay the price to protect him.

Sesshoumaru awoke from his slumber and realized his father was right. If he were ever going to see Rin again, he would have to ask InuYasha for help. For once, Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride and followed the scent of his little half breed brother. 'Father, if you are wrong... I will kill him.'

Okay so another chapter written... 5 is coming soon... sorry for the delay, work and school really mess things up sometime.

Please R&R


End file.
